My Best Friend's Love
by Rei Rei16
Summary: Tomoyo wants to tell Sakura something...will Sakura understand?


A.N: Lo People!! It's Rei Rei! Guess what?! I have another dumb fanfic! Yay! And yes, once again, It might end up having sex (I doubt it through for this fic) and stuff in it so it's not for kids, and if you have a problem with girl X girl relationships or a Sakura X Tomoyo relationship, I'd turn and leave RIGHT NOW. If you're a kid and you reading this I'd stop. I know you parents probs wouldn't like you reading this, so I'd turn around now before you get caught. Even through it's not to graphic; this isn't for children, understand? Thanks for being understanding.

Okay, before we get any further this ones gonna be different then the usual fic. For one, this is a Cardcaptor Sakura fic, it's about two 10yr old girls and yeah. So if this turns out weird…you know why. 

Disclaimer: Why on earth would I own this crap story? Unfortunately I do and CCS belongs to it's respective owners. *sigh*

**************************************************************************************

Sakura Avalon walked into her kitchen and sniffed the delicious air. She could hear her older brother Touya already in the room, cooking the breakfast that carried that wonderful scent. Her stomach grumbled and she sweatdropped as her brother turned to her. He smiled.

"Ohayo, Sakura! I see you're hungry! Breakfast well be ready soon." He said, turning back the meal. Sakura ran over to the other side of the bench he was working at and smiled fondly at him.

"It smells great! Is Dad up yet?" She asked. Touya shook his head.

"Nah. Don't hear the shower running." Touya replied as Sakura reached over and grabbed a few slices of toast. Touya shook his head at her again.

"I'll go wake him up!" Sakura said racing up the stairs to her room.

"Kero! Kero? Kero, Where are you?" Sakura asked, through it appeared no one was in the room. Sakura sighed and walked over to her desk and roughly pulled out the small, first draw.

"Wha…? A small, yellow, stuffed bear-like thing with wings said sleepily, as it blinked it's eyes at the brightness of the room. Sakura sighed and dumped the toast on the small beast. Kero was so small that the toast completely covered him up. He scrambled to the top of the toast and flew up to Sakura.

"Sakura! Now there's toast on my bed! And it's not even buttered!" Kero said scrunching up his eyes and folding his arms.

"What do you expect? Besides we both know that after we all leave your gonna grab that last slice of pudding in the fridge!" Sakura yelled as she fixed her short brown hair in the mirror, as it reflected her fresh, young face and deep brown eyes. Those same eyes darted to look at her small alarm clock and she squealed.

"Oh, my god! I'm going to be late! And I've got to wake up Dad and meet Tomoyo, Li and Meiliang! Oh…" Sakura yelled as she frantically searched for her school things and raced out of the room.

"Bye Kero!" She yelled back at creature and bumped into her father.

"Dad…you're awake?" She said blinking. He father nodded and smiled, looking into her room. Seeing a small, yellow plushie bear with wings he tilted his head and yawned. 

"Still talking to you stuffed animals I see. You better get to school." Sakura nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Cya, Dad!" She said as she rushed past him down the stairs. Her brother looked up and handed her, her lunch bag.

"Your going to be late again, Sakura…" He mumbled as she walked past, waving goodbye. On her way out she stopped to kiss a photo of a woman in the hallway.

"Love you Mum!" Sakura said as she placed the picture down again, put on her roller skates and rolled her way out onto the pathway outside her house. She closed her eyes and smiled as the scented breeze blew past her, ruffling her black and white elementary school uniform.

"I better take a short cut if I'm going to meet the others!" She said as she maneuvered the many paths and roads to her school. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she raced around a corner and crashed right into another person.

"Julian?" She said looking up at the person who held her up and blushed. The girl also blushed three shade of red.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said, steadying her best friend. Sakura brushed and adjusted her school uniform and smiled.

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan! I thought I was going to be late and then you caught me just like Julian used to…" Sakura said reminiscing about her old crush. Tomoyo blushed again and smiled at Sakura.

__

'Why is she always blushing around me lately?' Sakura thought to herself. Tomoyo grabbed her arm and led her over to a bench.

"C'mon Sakura! You are late! The others are already here and we still have to get to school!" Tomoyo said laughing as the other two on the bench stood up.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" They both said, the boy taking Sakura by the hand as the group walked to school. Sakura held tightly onto his hand and whispered:

"Li…my love" and she giggled as she saw him turn red and Meiliang grab hold of his free arm and hugged him close. What Sakura didn't notice was the hurt in Tomoyo's eyes.

When they reached the school they entered the empty classroom and shut the door.

"If your going to show us it, you'd better hurry, Tomoyo" Li said as The Tomoyo shook her black hair, smiled and took out the video camera from her bag and placed it on the table. They all leaned close the tape started to play, displaying the previous nights card capture.

"I haven't had time to edit it yet but there it is!" Tomoyo said smiling at Sakura and Li as they battled the card.

"Look Li-kun! It's you!" Meiliang said giggling at the sight. *Li sweatdrops*

"Well, of course he's in it! Sakura, you look so good! I can't wait for you to wear all the other cute outfits I designed!" Tomoyo said staring at Sakura. Sakura replied with a laugh and hugged her friend.

"Whatever, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she heard the other students about to come in. Tomoyo quickly packed her things away, just as they all came in.

"Sakura…after class…can I talk to you about something?" Tomoyo said shyly. Sakura blinked and nodded.

__

'I wonder what on earth about…' Sakura said settling into her seat.

*After class, Sakura and her friends are sitting under the cherry trees eating their lunch*

"Sakura? Um…you said you talk to me…" Tomoyo said quietly in Sakura ear, as if no one else was supposed to hear. Sakura looked at her but got no hint of Tomoyo's intentions through her face. Sakura smiled and told the others they'd be right back, as Tomoyo led her to a secluded part of the playground. As they stopped, Tomoyo hugged Sakura and started crying.

"Tomoyo-chan...Why are you crying?" Sakura asked shocked at her friend outburst of emotion. Tomoyo wiped away fresh tears and looked deeply into Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura-chan…I love someone very much but I can't tell them!" Tomoyo said, bursting out in tears again. Sakura looked at her with confusion and drew her friend close.

"Tomoyo, I'm sure they'll love as much as I love you. You should tell him how you feel!" Sakura said, running her hand up and down Tomoyo's back. She glanced down at the girl as she lifted her head towards Sakura.

"But Sakura! I love you!" Tomoyo said breaking apart from the other and turning away. Sakura looked at her friend even more shocked and confused.

__

'I'm the one Tomoyo-chan loves?' Sakura thought as she looked at her sobbing friend and moved towards her.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan…I didn't know…" Sakura said turning the girl around and lifting Tomoyo's face towards hers, kissing Tomoyo tenderly on the lips. Sakura broke away as she saw the hopeful look in Tomoyo's eyes. The hope that maybe Sakura loved Tomoyo the same way Tomoyo loved her. Sakura gently lowered her arms and took a step back from Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…I…I…I don't love you that way" Sakura said softly as she watched Tomoyo's face fall.

"It's Li, isn't it? He's the one you truly love." Tomoyo said, knowing it was true. Sakura smiled and started to wipe away her own tears.

"Yes, Li is the one I truly love. But Tomoyo-chan, I will always love and care for you. Whenever you need me. I just don't love you the way you love me," Sakura said. 

__

'I'm so sorry Tomoyo…'

Tomoyo smiled and sniffled.

"I understand Sakura. I'm so sorry…" The girl said, tears still falling from her eyes. Sakura smiled and took her hands.

"No, Tomoyo, I'm sorry. Besides best friend love is just the same!" Sakura said as they dried their tears and went back to the others.

**************************************************************************************

Ack! Terrible! *sigh* R&R! 

16…!%^ Rei . Rei ^%!…16


End file.
